In a refrigerator of the related art, an inlet and outlet of an evaporator thereof are welded in a refrigerator container, and the space is narrow and unbeneficial for a worker to operate, so that the assembling cost is increased. In addition, a welded region of the refrigerator container tends to be blackened due to high temperature and smoke generated by fire welding when the welding is performed in the refrigerator container, so that a rejection rate of the refrigerator container is increased. As the whole evaporator has a relatively long pipeline, temperature of the refrigerant in the pipeline varies along the pipe path, resulting in a relatively large temperature difference between a beginning end and a tail end of the evaporator, thereby increasing the temperature difference of the compartment of the refrigerator and seriously influencing energy efficiency of the whole machine.